


I was born in a big grey cloud, screaming out a love song

by dietmountaindewww



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, broadway mentions yas queen work, hermione is a soft biotch, hiram lodge is a dick!, little sister - Freeform, varchie oh no she better don't, veronica will end up with a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmountaindewww/pseuds/dietmountaindewww
Summary: Riverdale AU in which Veronica has a little sister.





	I was born in a big grey cloud, screaming out a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this a long while ago (when we didn't know who was the blackhood). I beg you to tell me what do you think about this, since it's not a very common AU (I think) and most people hate Veronica :( You can comment here or talk to me in my twitter @v3ronicalodge.  
Anyway, English it's not my first language so... keep that in mind. The original idea was to do a whole story but I don't know if people will read it.  
I think that's it.  
xx

“Ronnie, can you come to my room for a sec?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

Camila locks her door and turns the music on so their parents can’t listen, and anxiously drags Veronica to her bed.

“Ronnie, I think I know who is the Blackhood. I mean, I’m not sure. It’s just this memory that keeps repeating in my head and I really need to tell you.”

“Come on, tell me sweetie.”

“Okay so, remember I told you about this kid, Chase Martino? the one who came to our school, but then we found out he was a serpent?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“His dad came to a school trip with us once. I realized he is very similar to the drawing Archie showed us. It’s just an identikit, I know, but I’m completely sure it’s him. I remember some of his body and face features.” Camila said, feeling very confident about her statement.

Veronica was about to say something, but Camila interrupted her.

“Wait, there’s more. Here’s a picture of that day. I really hope this helps.” The little girl handed Veronica the picture. All her classmates, one teacher and this man were in it. The faces couldn’t be seen clearly but it was something. Veronica recognizes the man and starts thinking that her sister might have a point.

“Anyway, does this kid still assist to your school?”

“No, he actually doesn’t, he stopped coming to class like two months ago. Some kids say that he was accepted into Southside Middle School, but none of us heard of him again.  
Should we talk to Sheriff Keller too?” Camila questioned.

“Yeah of course, that sounds great.”  
Veronica sighed. “Okay, this is what we’re doing; I’ll call Archie and tell him about this and tomorrow we’ll go to Mr. Weatherbee’s office so we can talk with him about it and maybe he can help us.” Veronica projected. 

“Does it sound good to you honey?”

“Yes Ronnie, it does.” Camila smirked, still confused and downhearted.

After that, Veronica inhales deeply and softly grabs her sister’s hands.

“You know Mila, I really appreciate this. You know the whole town is really worried about blackhood, and these kind of things are hugely helpful, but remember I don’t want you to be involved in this, okay? You are nine years old, and it is my duty to protect you. Blackhood is killing people and it’s incredibly dangerous. And you know I’d die if something bad happens to you, because you are the most important person in my life and I love you with my whole heart.”  
Veronica could feel the tears ready to pop out of her eyes like a waterfall, but she held back. She felt the need to show herself strong in this situation, although she felt the complete opposite.

Camila was crying at the end of Veronica’s deeply felt speech. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m scared Ronnie” said the little one, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Come here. Shh.” Veronica pulls her sister into a tie hug, and soon after she starts rocking her, back and forth. Seeing her little sister like this, shattered Veronica’s heart into a million pieces.  
They stayed like this for a long while, until Camila broke the silence.

“I love you so much Ronnie. I’d also die if someone hurts you. Thank you for everything.”

“My sweet Camila... she sighed, caressing her sister’s curly hair. “Everything will get better, I promise.”

💕

The next day, Veronica, Camila and Archie went to Mr Weatherbee’s office. Sheriff Keller was there too. It would better if he knew about all this. This man could actually be Blackhood.

“Good morning students. Mr Andrews told me about this hypothesis Ms. Camila has.” Mr. Weatherbee said.

“Good morning Mr. Weatherbee, Sheriff Keller.” Her voice was shaking, she was anxious. “Um, this is the thing. I’ve been thinking about blackhood a lot. Archie showed me this man’s identikit and I thought about Mr. Martino, Chase’s dad. He came to a school trip with us once. I remember his powerful green eyes, and some face and body features.  
Besides, Chase stopped coming to class about two months ago and we haven’t heard about him or his dad since then.  
There are rumors that he transfered to Southside Middle School. Is that possible Mr. Weatherbee?”

Camila told Mr. Weatherbee and Sheriff Keller exactly what she told to her sister. Veronica couldn’t believe that her 9-year-old sister was so bright and corteous. She was certainly the most important person in her life.

Sheriff Keller was amazed with the little girl’s argument.

“In effect, Ms. Lodge, a few days ago, I got a call from Mr. Martino. He told me that he and his son went to Texas to visit the kid’s grandmother for over a month, and when they came back, his son was accepted into Southside Middle School. He’s coming here tomorrow to sign some transfer papers. Would you feel safer if the Sheriff interrogates him? Mr. Weatherbee asked.

“I totally would. I would also feel relief. I have this strong feeling that this is the man we are looking for. Thank you so much for listening and understanding.”

“Thank YOU Camila” Sheriff Keller said. You could be saving our lives by knowing this. I really appreciate this.”

“Yes, thank you Ms. Lodge. Archie and Veronica, thank you too.  
Kids you may go to class now. Have a nice day.” 

“You too.” Camila finally said.

💜💜💜💜

The three kids came out of Mr. Weatherbee’s office, and Veronica knelt in front of her sister.  
“You were amazing Mila. I am so proud of you baby.” She kissed her forehead.  
“Are you relieved yet?”

“Yes, I think so. I love you.” Camila hugged her sister and stayed like that for a while.

Archie stared at this scene and it melted her heart. He couldn’t believe their relationship.  
Veronica is so sweet and kind to her sister. And Camila is so mature for her age. She’s just like Veronica. Camila has the same facial features as her sister but the only difference is her curly hair. Her curls were so characteristic of her. Her body is very tiny, because she was a sick baby at the time she was born. Veronica does not talk about that very often.  
But she had always been nice to me. I understand why Ronnie is so proud of her.

*

“Earth to Archiekins!” Veronica snapped.

“Oops, I’m sorry!” 

Before they went to their respective classrooms, Archie thanked Camila. He had hope in this one. He felt one step closer to discovering the identity of Blackhood.


End file.
